


“Is that my shirt?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Things get mixed up sometimes, ya know?
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Kudos: 6





	“Is that my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really choppy, apologies!

“Is that my shirt?”

“Ah,” Jasper looked down at his torso, feigning surprise. “I knew there was a reason it felt as though I were wearing a bedsheet.” He stuck his arms out from under the bed’s covers, long sleeves folding over his wrists.  


“Hey– I take offense to that.” Walter looked down from the bedside and laughed at the sight of his small lover engulfed in his tunic. “Well give it here, can’t rightly leave the room looking like this.” Jasper didn’t see _why not_ — the staff would talk of course, but who was he to rob them a chance at viewing of such a spectacle?

“Very well,” he sighed and began attempting to pull the large piece of fabric off his body, but paused, finding it to be quite a struggle. “Have you seen _my_ shirt anywhere—?” It wasn’t like Jasper to leave his garments unattended to wrinkle on the floor, but he would gladly deal with it later, after the night’s events.  


“Uh, no, I haven’t. Here— let me.” Walter reached down to pull on his shirt, finding it easy once Jasper lifted his arms straight up. It caught on the back of the man’s shoulders, springing forward suddenly toward Walter when finally free. Jasper fell back onto the pillows, blond strands finding their way into his face. Walter watched him put them back in place, the small man’s chest rising as he huffed as though they had personally offended him, transfixed.

Jasper noticed his staring and looked up at him. “What? Do I have more marks?” His hands went to his neck, small, slender, and pale, just like the rest of him. “My necktie will cover them, I’m sure—”

“No, no, you’re fine. It’s nothing.” Walter smiled a smile Jasper knew meant the knight was thinking something terribly sentimental, it widening when he saw it reciprocated. “It’s just— You’re beautiful, you know?”  


Jasper laughed, throwing his head back to hide the slight blush taking over his face. “Oh, _shut up, Wally._ ”


End file.
